Vaping provides an alternative to smoking where a liquid agent, often containing nicotine, is vaporized and inhaled, rather than combusting tobacco leaves or other combustable material to produce gaseous fumes for inhalation.
Vaping systems and devices generally include five parts, including: a battery, PCB chip, a tank for the liquid that is to be vaporized, an atomizer and coil structure which interfaces with the battery and the tank to provide a heated coil where the liquid is vaporized, and an output mouthpiece. These five separate components are attached together, either by being originally provided as a complete assembly, or provided in components which can be removably attachable to each other, to provide the desired vaping system. Some battery systems do not have a PCB and are called mechanical MODS, but are otherwise similar.
Typical vaping systems provide the battery at one end of the assembly of components and the mouthpiece at an opposite end of the assembly of components, with the tank and vaporizer in-between. The overall vaping system thus has a generally elongate form with the battery at a first end and the mouthpiece at the second end opposite the first end. Such an elongate form is in some instances referred to as an “e-cigarette.” In some instances, the size of such a vaping system and width to length aspect ratio can be somewhat similar to that of a standard cigarette. However, the assembly can have a variety of different configurations other than an elongate cylinder and still have a somewhat elongate form.
Relatively thin elongate structures with an aspect ratio (length to width) of five to one or more are in many instances less conveniently contained within a pocket or case, especially when full concealment and storage is desired. Recent developments in technology have led to the introduction of more powerful batteries, in order to provide power to lower resistance coils, so that larger vapor can be created. These power units are referred to as MODS. These devices come primarily in two shapes: cylinders and rectangular cuboids. With larger tank systems attached, these become quite bulky, in both cylinders and cuboid forms.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more compact design than the relatively long and thin high aspect ratio typical vaping system. However, when utilizing the vaping system it is desirable to have the overall system have a somewhat elongate form to reproduce an experience somewhat similar to that of smoking a cigarette or pipe, and otherwise being comfortable and desirable to a user of the vaping system.